


when walls are closing in

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Drabble, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Hanzo's injured, Jesse worries. Turns out, he needn't have.





	

“Shit. Shit shit _shit_.”

Hanzo, bleeding out onto the dirt and there’s _so much blood it’s not going to stop_ , grabs Jesse’s hands. “Jesse, I will be alright. Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

“You’re–”

But it’s pointless, because he can _see_ that despite all the blood staining the ground and Hanzo that the wound is already closing in on itself. Flesh and muscle are quickly knitting themselves back together, leaving behind an expanse of pale, smooth skin.

He should be used to this by now. After all, he shot Hanzo point blank when he found out he was a vampire. It really shouldn’t surprise him that Hanzo can recover from injuries that would prove fatal to a human – much less a lesser creature.

“Sorry, just…”

“It is alright,” Hanzo soothes, a hand on his squeezing gently. “I will admit that it takes some… adjustment. But I’m much more resilient than you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jesse says sheepishly. “I shot you, remember?”

Hanzo winces, “You did. But I forgave you for that.”

“Well, I hadn’t expected the whole vampire thing. Took some getting used to. Still does, I guess.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says. “I’m not angry with you. I understand.”

Rocking on his feet, Jesse sighs, “Sometimes I wonder how you can be so patient with me.”

“I have had centuries of practice.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** “Everything’s going to be fine.”  
>  **Words:** 231 words
> 
> Written for [thefateofanobody](http://thefateofanobody.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. I'm still taking one word prompts with a ship on my [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com) if you're interested in that kind of thing. Just give me a little time and I'll get around to them. :) Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
